The Takeuchi Resort
by ZuzuSuya
Summary: The Takeuchi Resort is a luxurious place where anime and video game characters alike are invited to a year of rest, relaxation and recreation by yours truly, Renji Takeuchi. Join me on this wild ride as I somehow manage this crazy establishment of mine!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Takeuchi Resort

"Morning already," I stretch my arms and yawn. The morning sun shines brightly through my window. Today's gonna be so great! My window immediately breaks and wind gusts into my room, glass flying everywhere.

"What the hell," I say from being startled. I realize that a short girl with a wooden sword flew into my room through the now broken window.

"Did you just break my window? Do you know how annoying that is going to be to clean up and fix," I yell at her.

"I recommend not using that tone of voice with me sir," the mysterious girl angrily says back. I take a moment to properly examine her face. Sweat immediately runs down my face as soon as I realize who she is.

"Ms. Aisaka," I say, shocked.

"Forgive me! I forgot all about today," I apologize, scared. Throwing her sword, she plants it into the wall right beside my head, making me tremble.

"Get your ass down there so you can get the show on the road. Everyone's been waiting for forty-five minutes," She yells.

"R-Right, I'm on it," I quickly get myself dressed, throwing on my suit and tie as well as my fedora. I run out of my room, heading down flights of stairs and out of the main entrance. I see the huge crowd of guests waiting around in front of the podium stand. I run up to the podium to begin my introduction. I test the microphone to ensure it works.

"May I have everyone's attention for a moment," I speak into the mic. Everyone points their attention to me. So many eyes on me. It always makes me nervous.

"Sorry for the wait. I accidentally overslept and kinda forgot as well," I explain, nervously laughing. A majority of the crowd looks unimpressed.

"Anyway, I'm Renji Takeuchi and this is my personal assistant, Taiga Aisaka," I don't see Taiga make herself known to the guests with her appearance. I look behind me and it turns out she's not even here at the moment. The crowd looks confused probably thinking I've got a few screws loose or something.

"E-Excuse me for a second. I need to make a call," I say, ducking behind my podium. Taking out my phone, I call Taiga and wait for her to answer.

"Yo," she answers casually.

"Where the hell are you? You should be down here with me," I whisper.

"I am," she replies. I look up from the ground and she's suddenly right in front of me. How the hell? I hang up silently.

"Please introduce yourself," I get on my hands and knees so she can use my back as a stool to reach the mic. She steps up onto my back.

"I'm Mr. Takeuchi's personal assistant, Taiga Aisaka," she says.

"The rules should be clear to everyone as they are in the pamphlets that were sent to all of you and featured prominently around the resort. Korosensei's Class 3-E is the only exception to one specific rule due to their special circumstances. As there are a lot of new guests this year, it's also worth noting that you are all technically four years older here on this version of Earth compared to where you came from because of how time is different here. Please follow the laws as according to your age here. Now for roll call," She says, stepping down off of my back. I look down at the long list of names. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. Oh boy, here we go.

"Korosensei & Class 3-E," I call out.

"Here," Korosensei replies and flies into the air.

"Being as smart as you are, You must already know where the specialized living arrangements for your class is at," I say.

"Yup, follow me my students," he flies to the back of the resort with his students following him on foot.

"SOS Brigade, Hakoniwa Academy Student Council, Straw Hat Pirates, Occult Research Club, Fairy Tail's Strongest, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, the Investigation Team, SEES, Hope's Peak Academy," I continue.

"Here," they all respond back. Taiga marks the guests off the list as they are deemed present. Seeing the next name on the list, I take a huge sigh.

"Momiji," I say boringly.

"Here," Momiji mocks my blandish tone. Why did I allow Poverty God to come here again?

"What put you in a bad mood so suddenly," Taiga whispers.

"Momiji the God of Misfortune is my ex, believe it or not. It's not a story worth telling," I whisper back.

"Let's not even dig that up," she replies.

"I agree," I say. As we blow through roll call, I come to a name that holds great infamy for me.

"Sh-Shamsiel Shahar," my voice suddenly cracks. I clear my throat thoroughly.

"Sorry about that. Is Shamsiel here," I say more clearly.

"Here," her voice whispers in my right ear. Reluctantly, I look in the very front of the crowd. The pink haired succubus waves at me with a big mischievous grin on her face. I casually wave back. At least Shamsiel didn't choose to embarrass me in front of everyone. That would have been a drag.

"Taiga, please avoid that woman," I whisper to her.

"Why is that? Does she intend to cause trouble," she questions.

"You have no idea but I'll handle it," I respond. She understandingly nods her head. There's still so many names to call. We definitely got more guests than last year this time. It's been about forty minutes since we started. So tedious.

"This is honestly taking too long so let's just save some time. If I didn't call your name or group, please raise your pamphlet into the air at this moment," I say. About half of the crowd raises their pamphlets. Yeah, we would be here for about another hour or two.

"Thank you, roll call is now over," I conclude over the mic. Taiga jumps on my back so we can finally end this. I really need to get her a podium for her size.

"We hope you all enjoy your stay at the Takeuchi Resort," Taiga and I say cheerfully in unison.

Everyone claps for a moment then slowly make their way to the key pickup office to obtain their rooms. She jumps off my back and heads toward the staff building, in which we and the other staff reside. I grab the mic quickly to make another announcement.

"By the way if you feel the need to challenge me to a fight, I'll gladly accept," I say quickly. At the corner of my right eye, I see someone jump into the air.

"How about this," I hear a certain Fire Dragon Slayer yell.

"Natsu, it's been awhile hasn't it," I say enthusiastically.

With a sleight of hand, I grab one of my Desert Eagles from inside my suit, loading a special non lethal mag in a split second.

"Got ya now," Natsu is merely seconds away now. His right arm is shrouded in his dragon fire. At the corner of my left eye, I see two girls attempting to sneak in using the crowd. Oh shit, I gotta dodge Natsu first before I can take care of that. The wind and heat blow across my face as I barely dodge his punch. That was really close!

"You've gotten faster," Natsu compliments.

"Thanks, I've been training a bit recently but how about we put this fight on hold? My duty calls," I say, putting the gun away and needing to apprehend the trespassers.

"Do what you gotta do but we'll settle this at a later date," Natsu says, jumping back into the moving crowd. Alright, time to handle these trespassers.

"I see both of you. I don't recall seeing you in the crowd beforehand," I shout, pointing out the offenders. They notice me, stopping in their tracks. I jump into the crowd and yank both of them out, pulling them aside. Ugh, It's these two again? Give me a break.

"Excel, did you really think I wouldn't notice," I say.

"It's not like we're here to cause trouble," she says.

"Then what are you and Hyatt here for? Neither of you received an invitation," I ask. Excel nudges Hyatt with her elbow.

"Give Renji the paper," she whispers to Hyatt. She really needs to practice how to properly whisper.

"Um, Mr. Renji? Lord Il Palazzo would like for you to sign this," Hyatt says quietly, handing me the paper. Let's see what the leader of ACROSS has to say to me.

"When ACROSS reaches its goal, we will then expand our horizons to reach further beyond our own world. Please sign the paper as a treaty for us to recognize your world as an ally," I read. I sigh and take out a pen, signing my signature. I'm only signing just in case they do succeed then it won't bite me in the ass later. I hand Hyatt the paper back.

"It was nice doing business with ya," Excel says. They both start to walk past me.

"Not so fast now," I say, making them stop.

"Both of you are still not going into the resort," I say.

"You've gotta let us stay. We've been working hard all year and are in desperate need of a vacation. You can't just turn us away," she pleads. It would be nice if she knew how to stop talking a mile a minute.

"Hmmm, what to do," I say, toying with them.

"Please Mr. Renji," Hyatt says, coughing a bit. I can't really turn down the soft spoken Hyatt. She's too nice and sweet for that. I've reached a decision.

"Hyatt can stay but Excel has got to go," I say.

"WHAT! Why does Hyatt get to stay? That's not fair," Excel sputters.

"Are you going to be a nuisance to me and everyone around," I ask sharply.

"I swear to ACROSS that I won't be," she says, saluting. I know I'm making a mistake but if need be I can just kick her out. I turn my attention to Hyatt.

"Please make sure your hyperactive senior is well behaved or I'll be forced to contact Lord Il Palazzo," I tell her.

"Will do Mr. Renji sir," she says, shakily saluting. Excel's eyes sparkle with happiness. Excel immediately jumps on me, tightly hugging me. She's going to crush my organs if she hugs any tighter.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Excel shouts excitedly.

"Please don't make me regret my decision," I warn.

"I promise I won't," she says, letting me free from her bear hug.

"Since I'm letting you two in without an invitation let alone free of charge, performing at the festival should be no problem," I ask.

"Is our theme song enough to cut it," she says.

"Ah yes, that would make a great opening act," I say.

"Thanks for being such a nice guy. We'll see you around," she says, walking off with Hyatt.

"See you two later," I say, waving goodbye. That takes care of that. Excel and her Saga. Why am I friends with her again? Then again, I'm friends with people who are so much more worse than her. Pulling out my phone, I call Taiga.

"Hey, what's up," she says.

"I'll be going back to my office. Please keep an eye out for strange behavior when you walk around," I tell her.

"Understood sir," she says. Hanging up, I make my way to my office in the staff building. Finally getting into my office, I let out a sigh of relief. Everything is going well so let's hope it stays this way. I can't afford the shenanigans that happened two years ago. My sponsors wouldn't take kindly to it. Someone knocks on my door. Who's that supposed to be?

"You may come in," I say. The door opens. Oh my god!

"G-Granberia," I stutter, taken aback.

"Long time no see Renji," Granberia says, smiling.

"I honestly wasn't expecting you," I say.

"That's the point of a surprise isn't it," she says.

"And...where did your armor disappear to," I ask.

"It's in my luggage of course. I don't just walk around in my armor every day. I have normal clothes just like everybody else y'know," she says. Does it have to be so revealing though?

"Now c'mere and give me a hug," she says. We throw our arms around each other, hugging tightly.

"I missed you a lot, my honey dragon," I say.

"I m-missed you too darling," she replies. We nuzzle our faces against each other then share a brief kiss. She goes and gets a box from her luggage.

"I brought some Ama-Ama Dango. I wanted us to eat together...if you have the time to that is," she says, blushing. It'll only take a few minutes so it should be ok.

"How incredibly sweet of you! Of course we can eat together," I say, taking and placing the box on my desk. Sitting down in my chair, Granberia sits on my lap to my surprise.

"O-Oh, I thought you were going to sit on the edge of the desk," I say.

"Then I'd be missing out on the best seat in the house," she says. She lays a hand on my cheek, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Or would you rather sit in my lap instead," she says in a low seductive tone.

"I-I-I mean if t-that's what you want then I really can't say no," I stutter with my eyes darting around. She chuckles at my reaction. Damn this woman! I hate that she knows what makes me tick.

"You look so cute and innocent when you blush like that. Can't afford to waste anymore time on teasing you however or we won't get to eat," she says.

"Of course," I say, having regained my composure. Reaching into the box, she pulls out a Dango, holding it carefully as to not get honey all over her fingers.

"Open wide," she says. Opening my mouth, she pushes it right in. As I chew, the delectable taste brings back memories of how we met and got together.

"Just as delicious as I remember it," I say.

"I'm glad you still like it," she says.

"So what's making you act like this," I ask.

"What's that supposed to mean," she says.

"All I'm saying is that you're not acting like yourself," I say.

"If we have sex, you'll find that I'm no different. Oh speaking of which, how long has it been for you," she asks.

"What are you insinuating by that," I ask.

"Don't you have sex or masturbate when I'm not here," she asks.

"N-No, why would I do that? You're supposed to only be fucking your partner which is you in this case and even then I don't have that kind of time to get one out," I say. She's looking at me like what I just said is crazy.

"Y-You look really pissed," I say, worried.

"You're telling me you haven't engaged in any sexual activity for a year," she asks.

"That's correct," I affirm. She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"You're allowed to fool around with other people. If you weren't then I would have not allowed what Erubetie and Alma Elma did to you last year. I'm not expecting you to abstain until I'm here either. That sounds like hell," she explains. ARE YOU SERIOUS? I hug this beautiful woman.

"I wish I would've known that! It has been complete and utter torture. It felt like I was going insane honey," I say.

"I'm sorry darling. I thought it was pretty clear," she apologizes, comforting me. Despite being focused on Granberia, I notice Taiga walk in.

"Oh hey Taiga," I say.

"Am I interrupting something," she says.

"Not in the slightest. Actually, you two have never met before so I guess an introduction is needed. Would you like to do the honors," I say.

"Sure thing," Granberia says, getting off of my lap.

"I am Granberia the dragonkin Swordswoman of Fire and one of the Heavenly Knights. A pleasure to meet you," Granberia says.  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm Taiga Aisaka and while I'm just a normal human girl, I am Renji's assistant. He hired me for this year," Taiga says. Getting out of my chair, I stand by Granberia's side, putting my arm around her waist.

"And as you probably figured out, she's my girlfriend," I say.

"So now that I think about it, how come you never talked about her before," Taiga says.

"You don't talk about me to your friends," Granberia says, looking at me kinda angrily.

"Well, you see-," I begin to say but I suddenly feel a hidden presence in the room making me cut myself off.

"Shamsiel, I know you're in here," I say. Shamsiel appears to the left of me, hovering slightly off of the ground.

"I hate that you can do that now. It ruins the fun," Shamsiel says, pouting.

"Oh, so you're here as well," Granberia says, unmoved by her sudden appearance.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be," Shamsiel says.

"Because I originally banned you two years ago for that stunt you pulled. I expect no trouble from you this year," I say angrily.

"And you're still sour about it? I think getting you hooked up with Granberia last year made up for that incident. You two would have never gotten together without my meddling," Shamsiel shouts.

"E-Excuse me Renji but isn't that the same woman you said to watch out for and why is she dressed like that anyway," Taiga asks, confused.

"Wow Renji, you don't talk about me either unless it's in a negative light? How rude considering what I've done for you all your life," Shamsiel says.

"Alright how about we do a flashback to understand everything," I say, getting annoyed.

"But the chapter is about to end and we have barely progressed the story. You can't just do a flashback chapter this early," Taiga points out.

"There isn't really a story here. Only silly and sexual situations made at the expense of Renji," Shamsiel explains.

"Not to also mention the references that will be made," Granberia adds.

"Hold on! I didn't ask for this! We need this year to be normal damn it," I object.

"Sorry but it's out of our hands. Now start the flashback," Shamsiel says.

"Fine, so allow me to explain everything by going over what happened last year," I say, sitting down on the floor with everyone else following suit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ravishing of Renji Takeuchi(Part 1)

(And yes, this is a motherfucking Haruhi Suzumiya reference!)

"So allow me to share what happened last year. This is the story of how I lost my virginity via gang rape by Granberia and the other Heavenly Knights," I say happily. Taiga looks at me as if she's weirded out.

"Why do you sound so happy about that," Taiga shouts.

"There's more to it than that," Granberia says.

"Besides you'll quickly learn that a lot of weird and crazy stuff happens here daily so it will start to become normal for you in due time," I say, popping another Dango in my mouth.

"Enough chit chat already! Start the flashback," Shamsiel says. I take a moment to swallow.

"Give me a second," I sigh, taking out a cigarette. Granberia immediately snatches it out of my hand.

"When was the last time you smoked," she asks, frowning at me.

"It's been two years," I say.

"I'm the reason why you went without smoking for another year. Do you remember that," she says.

"Of course I do. It's in the flashback we have yet to go into. I don't even have the lighter. I just like holding them in my mouth now," I explain.

"Give me the pack," she says, holding her hand out.

"Damn it, woman," I say, reaching into my suit for the pack of cigarettes then handing it to her. She gives me back the one cigarette.

"No more cigarettes at all after that one," she says.

"Whatever," I say, putting it in my mouth. She throws an arm around my neck.

"Love you," she says, nuzzling her face against my cheek.

"Love you too," I grumble.

"So are we still doing the thing," Taiga asks.

"Yes! Let's finally do that, shall we? So here's how it went," I say.

I was in my office working intensely on the computer managing the resort's budget and to make sure that my staff could get their paychecks on time. My fingers were typing a mile a minute.

"I really should hire an assistant. It would make my role as the owner a lot less stressful," I sighed.

I withdrew from typing on the keyboard, leaning against the back of my chair. I let out a exhausted exhale of breath. Suddenly, it felt like something was very close to me, but I didn't see anything. I could hear movement other than my own. I stopped resting immediately and got back to work.

"She's here again? Does she know what it means to be banned from this resort especially after what she did last year," I thought, continuing to type rapidly. I decided to call her out of hiding.

"What do you want now, Shamsiel," I said in a droning tone. At the corner of my left eye, bright light emanated from behind my chair then faded away quickly.

"You're getting very perceptive," Shamsiel replied, hovering slightly off the floor to my left. I tried my best to keep my eyes on the computer screen.

"Part of my job is to detect disturbances on my property and deal with them," I said plainly.

"So are you still mad about last year, Renji," she said as she poked my left cheek with a finger.

" _Very_ mad," I emphasized.

"Oh c'mon, you can't deny that it wasn't fun at the very least," Shamsiel said.

"You released an aphrodisiac gas all over the resort, resulting in almost all of my guests turning into sex crazed perverts," I responded.

Shamsiel moved herself in front of me, forcing me to look at her. She climbed into my lap, straddling me. She leaned in close, pressing her huge boobs against my chest and making my heart rate spike.

"Don't you remember the fun we had that day," she whispered into my right ear. I gulped nervously.

"I didn't have sex with you though. Giving my first time to a succubus isn't on my to do list," I clarified.

"You sure as hell enjoyed the foreplay though," she pointed out.

"Your aphrodisiac is to blame for that," I quickly said.

"Stop trying to make excuses for your actions, honey. It's not very sexy," she said.

"Could you...please go away and back to your world," I said.

"But if I did, I couldn't tell you what I told your cruuuush," She singsonged.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a crush on anyone at the moment," I tried to stonewall her. She was making me very nervous with how much prodding she was doing.

"You really wanna try and pretend like I don't already know who she is," she sighed.

"She's that Dragonkin swordswoman from the Monster Girl Quest world. The Swordswoman of Fire and one of Alice's Heavenly Knights, Granberia. Am I wrong, Renji," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. I gasped, my eyes growing wide.

"How does she know that," I thought. Seeing my reaction, she laughed.

"W-What did you tell G-Granberia," I stammered, sweat running down my forehead.

"I told her she has an admirer and that she should meet him since he's a really cute guy and a powerful fighter," she said cheerfully. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"WHY," I shouted.

"Because I want you and her to be together. I think you two would make a cute couple," she explained.

"But Granberia judges people based on strength which means I have to fight her and should I lose, she will most likely rape me and forcefully make me her lover. That's how things work in that world. Luka explained that much when I visited one time," I said. I pulled open a drawer in my desk and grabbed the _Monster Girl Encyclopedia_. Not sponsored by Kenkou Cross.

"He even provided me an exact copy of the _Monster Girl Encyclopedia_ to educate myself so I know he definitely wasn't kidding about how dangerous his world is," I said, holding up the book.

Granberia swats me hard on the thigh, interrupting the flashback.

"That's not the same thing as the MGQ world and you _know_ it isn't," Granberia says.

"It's _eerily_ similar," I say.

"But not the same thing," she says.

"Granberia," I say.

"Renji," she replies.

"Are we going to have a problem," I say, irritated.

"Do you wanna take this outside," she says with subtle aggression. I start to raise a finger but immediately put it down knowing the consequences of challenging her.

"No, I don't," I say.

"Yeah, you don't," she says.

"I don't even remember you bringing up or pulling out that book," Shamsiel points out.

"Yeah, I didn't because it was a joke," I explain. A joke that Granberia can't stand. I clear my throat.

"Anyway, let's continue the flashback now," I say.

Resume the flashback.

"No relationship is perfect, Renji but at least you still give her your first time although rather forcibly and get to be with her. You complain about it now but when Granberia starts making you cum again and again, you'll get addicted with the pleasure she gives you. If you ask me, I'd say you're being ungrateful," she scoffed.

"That's not an ideal relationship for me let alone my first time," I shouted.

Feeling my hostility, she got angry as well.

"You better watch who you get mad at! Don't forget I took care of you almost all of your life! Getting so worked up over a favor I went out of my way to do for you," she shouted back, getting up in my face.

"I wouldn't be worked up if you weren't making choices for me all of the time and currently forcing this stress inducing issue with the woman I like. What do you want from me," I said.

As soon as I finished that last sentence, her lips embraced mine. Her hands were holding onto my shoulders. The kiss was only mere seconds, but felt like an eternity. She pulled her lips away, looking at me in desperation. She placed a hand on my crotch.

"Give me your first time if you don't want her to have it then. I've been wanting you for years now. Do you remember what your grandfather did," she says. My grandfather made a contract with her when I was a kid. He feared she would do something to me as she lived with us since she's a demon. His fear was probably unnecessary as Shamsiel took care of me like a loving big sister would for a little brother. In an effort to protect me, he asked her that she refrains from involving me in sexual activity and grooming me for such activity given her succubus nature so she wouldn't be the only thing I ever love in my life and so I wouldn't become her slave. Needless to say, she agreed to the contract but under the condition that the contract becomes null and replaced with a different contract when it became my turn to run the resort. At her request, the new contract was (and still is) that she will become a familiar of mine but I decide when to agree to it. My grandfather decided that those terms were fair and now she's basically constantly hounding and trying to coax me to agree by using her mischievous antics to this very day.

"Why can't you just keep yourself entertained with other men," I asked.

"Because it's not the same anymore! I'm doing it strictly for their life essence now," she shouted. She looked longingly into my eyes.

"I...I love you and regardless of your feelings for Granberia, at least let me be one of your familiars because I want to protect you," she confessed, blushing. This was nothing new to me.

"I-I understand how you feel but if you understand me then you know it's not the time for this," I explained.

"When will it be the time. You keep saying that," she yelled, annoyed.

"I'm working right now," I said.

"You're always worki-," I kissed her lips, cutting her off. After a few seconds, I pulled my lips away.

"Listen, I will give you an answer next year. Is that acceptable," I said.

"Promise," she asked.

"I promise," I said. She quickly slammed her lips back against mine with her hands on my shoulders. I kissed back with my hands grabbing her hips, letting her have this moment. A few minutes passed as we made out, wrestling with our tongues. The sudden creak of my office door opening startled us making Shamsiel quickly get out of my lap. It was none other than Granberia and the Heavenly Knights who walked in.

"And that's where we will leave it for a bit," I say, standing up.

"You can't stop there," all three of them shout in unison.

"Relax, I'm just goddamn thirsty is all. I will resume once I've come back with my sweet tea," I say, heading out the door.

"In that case, I'll have some sweet tea too," Shamsiel says.

"I second that," Granberia says.

"Me three," Taiga says. I didn't even ask whether or not they wanted anything. The least they could do is come with me to get it themselves rather than have me carry it all by myself. I can't really fight them on it either because it's three against one. Seriously, what a drag.

"Will do," I sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ravishing of Renji Takeuchi(Part 2)

Standing in the staff lounge, I prepare piping hot sweet tea. I wonder what the girls are talking about. Shamsiel is probably sharing embarrassing stuff from when I was younger. Pouring steaming water from the kettle into the glass teapot, I hear someone come in.

"Oh hey Boss! I didn't expect to see you in here," Teruteru says, pushing a service cart carrying sweets and snacks of a varied sort on its shelves.

"Delivering the usual staff snacks, I see," I say as I brew the tea.

"You know it! Actually, I'm glad you're here. I brought a second cart that's empty and was wondering what you would like me to do with it," he says, pulling in said cart. That's really convenient for me.

"You need not worry about it. I'll take it off your hands," I say.

"Well that takes care of that so back to the kitchen for me. See ya Boss," he says, waving goodbye as he leaves.

"See ya," I reply, waving back. Oh right, the tea! I pour in some sugar and stir it around. Finishing it off, I get two slices of lemon from the refrigerator and drop them in the tea. I open the cabinet above me. Let's see. Do I need two or four mugs? Eh, we only need two. Otherwise, Nurse Hitomi and Ms. Seiko Kimura will complain again though it's not my fault that some guests like to snatch cups and the like. Guess I'll be ordering more yet again. Filling up both mugs, I place them and the teapot on the empty cart. Now I'm ready to go. I grab some chocolate chip cookies and melonpan from the snack cart on my way out. That saves me trouble in case they also got hungry.

Returning to my office with refreshments, I hear Shamsiel talk as I bring the cart in.

"And since he was afraid of the dark and monsters in the closet, Renji would hold me tight with his face in my boobs saying, 'Big Sister! Don't let them get me,' as we laid in bed together. After consoling him, he would fall asleep in my arms and shortly after, I fell asleep too watching him sleep so soundly," she says.

"Awww," Taiga and Granberia say.

"Are you enjoying telling stories of us," I say.

"Of course I am! Hey, do you mind if I tell them that time when you got _really_ curious," she says. That's really vague.

"Going to have to be more specific," I say.

"When you were a kid, I let you touch my boobs then you asked for milk so I would breast fee-," I quickly throw a hand over her mouth preventing Shamsiel from finishing.

"You may _not_ tell the milk story," I shout, removing my hand.

"Fine, I won't," she says, giggling.

"Seems that Renji was a little pervert," Taiga says, laughing.

"Puberty came early it sounds like," Granberia says.

" _Really_ early," Shamsiel affirms.

"Alright, that's enough you three," I say, handing a mug to Taiga.

"Thank you, Renji," Taiga says.

"You're very welcome," I say.

"You only brought two mugs? What's up with that," Granberia asks.

"You and Shamsiel are fine with eating and drinking after me so not like it's a problem to just share really," I explain.

"You're not wrong but it's about the principle," Shamsiel says.

"There are cookies and melonpan on the cart in case you three are hungry. Anyway, let's resume," I say, sitting back down with my mug of deliciously sweet tea. Where did I leave off? Oh yeah!

Resume the flashback!

Granberia and the Heavenly Knights walked in. Only three of them were present however because Tamamo stayed back in their world.

"You must be Shamsiel," Granberia said, looking at her. Shamsiel grabbed my chin with a hand.

"That is me! And this young man named Renji is your little admirer," Shamsiel said.

"Just fuckin' throw me to the wolves. How big sisterly of you," I thought.

"I… I…," I tried to state a rebuttal to my failure, blushing extremely hard due to how embarrassed and uncomfortable I was. I was sweating and shaking, unable to handle the situation. Granberia looked at me, examining my face. I couldn't look her in the eye for fear I would self destruct and throw myself at her both emotionally and physically.

"Well, he's definitely as cute as you hyped him up to be," Granberia said.

"S-She… She actually thinks I'm cute!? Is tan brown skin and white hair not actually a tired anime trope," I thought.

Granberia swats my leg, interrupting the flashback again.

"What did I say wrong this time," I ask.

"You don't have to explain your appearance," Granberia answers.

"The reader has no idea what the fuck I look like aside from the fact that I'm in a black suit and tie, matching pants, and wearing a matching fedora, my honeydragon," I explain. That being said, my eyes are green.

"So the reader doesn't even know what we look like," Taiga asks.

"Toradora is pretty popular. I don't think anyone would have trouble knowing what you look like, Taiga. I don't think Kyonyuu Fantasy needs explaining for Shamsiel either and same goes for Granberia because MGQ is in the same… nsfw area. W-Where was I going with this? Oh yeah! The point is that I'm an original character and y'all are from anime and stuff of that nature. The reader can look you all up on the Internet for a picture while all I get is a text description from my creator because they can't draw for shit," I say.

"Renji," Shamsiel and Granberia say.

"Yes," I pant, trying to catch my breath after saying a mouthful.

"Just continue the flashback before you go on a bigger rant," they say.

"I will do that," I say.

Continue… the damn flashback.

Alma Elma teleported to the right side of me and grabbed my right cheek, pulling on it gently.

"I must agree! He's super adorable! Tamamo should've come with us to see him. I think he would make a fantastic sex slave," Alma Elma said.

"I would prefer to not be turned into such," I thought. Alma Elma shot me a mischievous look.

"It's futile to think that you have any say for what we do to you. If it weren't for Granberia, I would've made you my toy already," she said telepathically which caught me off guard. Alma Elma heard what I thought so that was scary.

"Meh, only as cute as Luka in my opinion," Erubetie said stoically.

"Can't tell if that's a compliment or an insult," I thought. Alma Elma decided to make no comment on that thought. Trapped in my own office with Shamsiel to my left, Alma Elma to my right, and Granberia and Erubetie standing before my desk. One succubus, One succubus queen, one dragonkin, and one slime. Where was Luka to make me feel safe in this scary situation? Fleeing wasn't a viable option and they could've had their way with me right then and there if they pleased.

"However, I must see your strength that Shamsiel boasted about to see if you're even worth my time. Only after that will I decide your fate," Granberia said.

"S-So that means…," I started to say. Granberia drew her sword and aimed it at me.

"I challenge you to a duel," she said. I knew there was no escape from having to do this. To refuse would equal either my death or enslavement. Swallowing my fears and overall nervousness about this, I stood up from my chair and slammed a hand on my desk.

"I accept," I said confidently with a serious expression. Granberia smirked slightly.

"So you are capable of words instead of just sitting there and blushing like an idiot. I look forward to seeing what you can do," she said, sheathing her sword.

"You'll see that I'm so much more than I appear to be," I said boldly.

"We'll see about that. I'll be waiting," she said, leaving.

"This should be entertaining to some extent," Erubetie said, following Granberia. Alma Elma kissed my right cheek, surprising me.

"Bye bye for now," Alma Elma said, smiling as she waved goodbye before she joined Granberia and Erubetie. With the three Heavenly Knights out of my office, Shamsiel looked at me.

"See? You're completely fine," she said.

"I won't be fine if I lose," I said. She hugged me.

"Then don't lose. Give it all you got," she said with a serious tone. It was rare to hear her talk like that. I nodded.

"Guess I better get ready for the duel now," I said. I picked up the microphone beside my computer and turned on the intercom, allowing everyone to hear what I had to say.

"Hello, my lovely guests! We are having a duel at the arena. If any would like to speculate the match then please make your way to the arena at this moment," I announced.

"So are you ready, Renji," Shamsiel asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ravishing of Renji Takeuchi(Part 3)

Shamsiel and I arrived at the resort's arena, seeing the seats are mostly filled out. It was really noisy, hearing the chatter of my many guests all at once.

"Almost a full house, huh? My guests really want to see me get my shit kicked in," I said as we slowly walked down the stairs. Well, Shamsiel was following me while hovering down the stairs to be exact so really only I was walking.

"Don't think about it like that. Your guests are just here for the entertainment," she said, rubbing my shoulders and giving me a kiss on the cheek. She was trying to cheer me up and keep me relaxed for the fight. We reached the bottom of the stairs, standing before the safety railing.

"Either way, you're the announcer for this match. Feel free to commentate," I said, handing her a microphone.

"Did you check your katana," she asked. Grabbing ahold of my scabbard attached to my left hip, I unsheathe my sword and quickly examine it.

"Still sharp," I said, sheathing it.

"Give it all you got," she said cheerfully. I vaulted over the railing, landing on the sand. We chose sand for the terrain for this fight. Several feet ahead of me stood Granberia in the center, waiting.

"C'mon Renji! You got this," Natsu yelled from the stands.

"Renji! Over here," someone else shouted. Scanning my surroundings, I saw Luka waving his hands to get my attention. The Monster Lord Alice and her Heavenly Knights were at his side.

"Where the hell were you when they walked up in my office! I was so damn nervous, Luka," I angrily yelled at him.

"I would've but Alice didn't let me," he said.

"Of course she wouldn't," I thought, irritated.

"However, I can assist you. Take this," he said, throwing the Angel Halo to me.

"You… You realize that you never taught me Cursed Sword Style," I pointed out. The realization began to appear on his face.

"Damn it! Then just do that thing you do," he said.

"I guess it's worth a shot," I thought. Focusing, I tried to create a hologram replica of the Angel Halo but hearing the 666 angels' scary moans intensifying in my mind caused me to fail.

"Wait, Renji! You have powers," Taiga says.

"Of course I do. So does Shamsiel, Granberia and almost everyone here at the resort," I say.

"Would you care to explain your powers," she asks. She seems very interested.

"Why certainly! My main power is that I can copy almost anyone else's innate power and use it without their drawbacks," I explain.

"That sounds cool," she says.

"My secondary power is that I can make a temporary copy of anyone's weapon provided I'm strong enough to handle it," I say.

"That sounds exactly like your main power though," she says, disappointed. Oh no! Taiga thinks I'm lame now.

"B-But it's not the same thing," I say defensively.

"What's your weakness then," Taiga asks.

Shit.

"… Thirty percent chance of severely injuring myself which will rise by five percent for every two minutes while my powers are active and it's only half as strong as the original. My only loophole around the danger is if I'm taught how to do someone's move then I can use it as much as I like," I explain.

"That's not worth the trouble. For a copycat no less," Taiga says.

"H-Hold on! I'm not just a copycat! I have original moves, too! I'm cool, damn it," I shout. Done taking a sip of my tea, Granberia hands my mug to Shamsiel.

"Continue the flashback and she'll see just how cool you are," Granberia says.

"Ok," I sigh.

"Screw this! I'll just use my katana instead. Your sword is too frightening," I said, throwing the Angel Halo back to him.

"Well, I tried. Just be careful or this will end badly as you already know," Luka advised. I nodded.

"Oh, this is going to be very fun," Alice said cheerfully, eating popcorn.

"A-Alice, he's right there," he poorly whispered.

"I would say something to Alice but it's not worth whatever she would do to me," I thought. About to make my way to Granberia, I felt a hand on both of my shoulders.

"So would you like to borrow our power which you have been learning how to use," Hazama said on the right side of me.

"Just know that if you take our power, you better win or _else_ ," Yuuki Terumi said on the left side of me.

"I don't really have a choice now do I," I thought.

"It would be appreciated," I said.

"Then here you go," Hazama said, grabbing my shoulder. With little effort, I absorbed some of his power into me, feeling it surge through my body.

"I'm quite curious how you will utilize the Ouroboros," Hazama chuckled.

"Guess we'll find out," Terumi said. They both vanished without a trace as if they teleported. Continuing to walk up to her, Yuzuriha and Vergil had advice to yell at me from the stands as well.

"Teach her a thing or two of what Big Sis taught you! The Dual Moon's One Blade Drawing Style will surely come in handy," Yuzuriha shouted.

"Hmph! You mean that copycat version of my Judgement Cut? If he can't focus that much then sure maybe it'll work for him but if he's going for devastating power, the Judgement Cut is the way to go. Are you hearing what we are saying, Renji," Vergil said.

"Yeah, I hear both of ya," I yelled back. Having reached Granberia, I firmly planted my feet in place.

"Just when I thought you would keep stalling," Granberia said.

"What you call stalling, I call preparing a strategy," I said.

"Does that strategy include getting your ass kicked," she said.

"We'll see about that," I said, tensing my body with my right hand firmly grabbing the handle of my sword. She planted her feet as well and drew her sword. Shamsiel appeared beside us.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! We have a rather special duel today. It's our owner of the Takeuchi Resort, Renji Takeuchi versus Granberia of the Monster Lord Alice's Heavenly Knights! Who will prevail," Shamsiel said into the microphone, her voice reaching out to everyone.

"Whenever you two are ready, go at it," she said, teleporting back to the stands. Granberia's eyes were locked onto my eyes and mine did the same to her.

"Ready," I asked.

"Been ready," Granberia said. I took a deep breath.

"Then let's go," I shouted. Granberia quickly lunged at me, bringing down her sword. In what felt like a split second, I had bent my knees and drew my sword from its scabbard, clashing my sideways slice with her downward cleave. She pushed down on her blade, trying to break my sword in half. Feeling myself being pushed back by her sheer force, I supported my right hand by two-handing my sword, helping me push back just as hard. Recognizing she couldn't overpower me in a clash, she kicked me away, breaking the lockup. My feet sliding backwards across the ground, she immediately followed up with shooting a fireball at me. I hastily performed a Judgement Cut. The quarry of slashes destroyed her fireball which exploded into smoke. I lunged at her through the smoke, feinting a swing of my sword but actually attacking with a left leg kick. She grabbed my leg by the ankle, having seen through my ploy much to my shock.

"Bad move," she said, kneeing me in the stomach and effectively knocking the wind out of me. The impact of her blow sent me backwards, rolling across the ground once I landed. Laying on my side and in pain, I breathed heavily.

"Done already? How pathetic," Granberia said. I could hear her slowly approaching me.

"My clothes are all dirty now. That's really annoying. She thinks I'm that weak, does she? All I have to do is wait for her to get close enough," I thought.

"Ouroboros," I mouthed the name. The chain manifested from my left wrist, hiding itself on the ground and waiting to strike like a snake. Granberia was now standing right behind me. She lightly poked me with her foot, checking to see if I were knocked out.

"You're seriously out cold? That's disappointing," she said.

"Gotcha," I thought.

"Strike," I shouted, Ouroboros leaping from the ground at her.

"What the hell," she said, surprised. Before she could even attack, Ouroboros coiled around her body, binding her. I got back on my feet like it was nothing, laughing quite cockily.

"I told you there's so much more to me than what you may think," I said. With the snap of my fingers, Ouroboros constricted her making her groan painfully.

"Slam," I commanded. The chain slung her into the air before slamming her on the ground.

"Damn you," she growled. I sliced my left palm with my sword, grimacing slightly.

"Gotta rely on my Blood Arts to do real damage," I thought.

"To me," I said. The chain brought her back to me, keeping her suspended off the ground. I extended my left arm out, showing her my bloody palm as an orb of blood formed from it.

"Blood Arts: Bloody Blast," I yelled, slamming the orb into her and making it explode. She flew backwards and out of the confines of Ouroboros, rolling across the ground. She managed to recover and get back on her feet. The chain retreated, fading away.

"Shit! That really hurt," I muttered, balling up my left hand.

"Not bad. That actually stung. Let's stop warming up and go all in," she said, igniting her blade with fire.

"Very well," I said, going back to two-handing my sword. The blood on my blade engulfed the metal in its entirety, making it completely red. We charged at each other once more, our swords clashing together as we swung with deadly focus. After a few minutes, I started to slow down and have difficulty keeping up with her attacks.

"Getting tired," she said, grinning. She struck with a heavy slash which I barely managed to be quick enough to block. The force of it upsetted my footing.

"Oh no," I thought. Before I could jump away, I was hit in the chest with the fire from her blade.

"Shit," I groaned, my fedora being knocked off from the recoil of the hit. To my benefit, the pain rejuvenated me a bit.

"Wanna pick your hat up," she teased.

"Nah. Don't need it. I'll get serious now," I said, raising my sword to continue.

"Hit me with your best shot," she said. Unbeknownst to her, the blood still seeping from my left hand was still of use to me.

"Alright! Here I go! Blood Arts: Crimson Duodecim Slash," I yelled. I slashed the air twelve times, creating twelve energy projectiles from the blood on my sword that zoomed at her, clustered together.

"That's it!? You dare mock me," she yelled. She swung her sword at it, attempting to cut through it.

"You fool," I said, snapping my fingers. They exploded in her face, sending her flying up into the air. I quickly jumped off the ground, launching myself at her. I flung blood on her but she grabbed my wrist, thinking she had the upper hand.

"Ha! What are you going to do if you can't escape," she said as we fell through the air.

"That wasn't my plan in the first place," I grinned.

"W-What," she said.

"Ultimate Blood Arts: Crimson Destruction," I exclaimed, detonating the blood on her person and my hand. The massive explosion blasted me higher while sending her crashing downward, doing heavy damage to both of us. I managed to shrug it off so I could settle this duel.

"Ouroboros! Catch her," I shouted with the chain jetting out and coiling around one of her legs. With the last of my strength, I grabbed ahold of the chain and whipped it upward, slingshotting me down while she went up. Landing on the ground, I whipped it downward.

"Crash and burn," I yelled. She smashed into the ground on her back, letting out a loud painful grunt. She laid motionless. Ouroboros disappeared due to how much energy I used up. Barely able to stand, I plunged my sword into the ground and took a knee.

"Please stay down," I thought, panting heavily. I grabbed at my bloody left arm, realizing the sleeve of my suit was blown to smithereens. Unfortunately, she wasn't unconscious and she slowly but surely stood up from her crater.

"N-No, it can't be," I said in disbelief. Parts of her armor were broken, a bit of blood was oozing from a corner of her mouth, and her body was shaking but she stood proudly nonetheless.

"It seems Shamsiel wasn't kidding about your power at all, Renji. I believe we are quite equal," she complimented.

"Thank… Thank you! It's an honor to be considered such," I said, feeling like I was about to pass out.

"Since you did an ultimate attack, I think it's only fair if I show you one of mine," she said, picking up her sword.

"Are you ready for it," she asked. I stood up, body trembling with the sword in my hands.

"I'm… I'm ready," I said.

"I know this attack will end our duel but it would really suck if this killed you! Don't die now, okay," she said.

"This is the power of Cursed Sword Style! Allow me to demonstrate it! Vaporizing Rebellion Sword," she yelled, swinging her sword. Five slashes of fiery energy came at me with lightning speed. I blocked the first hit but my eyes widened in shock, realizing it snapped my blade in two. I threw down the handle and guarded myself with my arms. The last four hits completely obliterated me. It was like taking a nuke head on. I painfully yelled, having been knocked off of my feet and onto my back.

"I can hardly feel my body at all," I thought. Granberia threw her sword down, slowly approaching me.

"Shamsiel," I called out, tiredly. She appeared by my side, looking down into my eyes.

"Is it over," she said, helping me onto my feet.

"Pretty much. Please… warn our audience of what's about… to happen," I said.

"Will do," she said, teleporting away.

"Attention! Graphic scenery that is sexual in nature is about to take place," she said, her voice echoing from the microphone.

"Renji! You must keep fighting or run away," Luka shouted. He tried to jump down to my rescue but Alice restrained him.

"He knew the consequences and you're not about to stop it," Alice said. Granberia was now standing before me. I could sense the lust emanating from her. It was so strong, my body froze up.

"I can't move," I thought.

"My body has gotten so hot. I need _it_ ," Granberia panted. She grabbed me and took both of us to the ground, forcing me to sit in her lap with my back up against her. She quickly undid my pants and exposed my erect dick. She grabbed ahold of it, stroking me slowly.

"G-Granberia," I moaned, feeling it twitch in her grip.

"Such a big uncut dick. Shoot your load for me," she whispered in my ear seductively. Her voice was like silk. Her other hand played with and squeezed my balls. My body shook as I approached orgasm.

"Aaaahh," I came, shooting semen all over her hand.

"There's so much of it. You must have quite a lot in these balls," she giggled. I panted heavily as my body trembled from the surge of pleasure. She let go of my dick and licked her hand clean, eating my semen. It seemed to satisfy her enough to not continue.

"So Renji, are you still into me," she asked, putting my dick away and fixing my pants.

"O-Of course I am," I said.

"Shamsiel," she called out. Shamsiel teleported to beside us.

"Have you decided to spare him," Shamsiel asked.

"Well, that depends on what he will choose. Could I have the microphone," Granberia said. Shamsiel gave it to her.

"If you truly feel the way you feel, you'll confess to me right in front of everyone. If not, I'll finish raping you then you're going to come back with me to the MGQ world and be my sex slave. I trust you will answer honestly," she said with a serious tone.

"That's all? I'll gladly tell the truth then," I said, taking the microphone after we stood up.

"The match has concluded and I admit defeat. Before I go, Granberia has asked of me to confess something I've been holding in for a long time. I'm glad to finally have this off of my chest," I said. I turned to Granberia, looking her in the eye.

"I'm in love with you, Granberia," I shouted, blushing. The audience loudly applauded.

"W-WAIT WHAT," Luka and Alice yelled.

"That's my Renji," Shamsiel proudly said before chuckling.

"N-No way! Y-You actually did it," Granberia said, astonished and blushing. I threw my arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek, not daring enough to go for the lips. She laid a hand on my cheek.

"Renji," she said softly. To my surprise, she slammed her lips against mine, her other hand caressing my ass. The moment didn't last long though because my injuries needed to be tended to. Before I knew it, I passed out in our embrace.

"Aww, that's sweet," Taiga says.

"That's why he's my darling," Granberia says, smiling.

"But am I cool now," I ask.

"Yes, you're cool," Taiga chuckles.

"The story doesn't end there," Shamsiel says.

"Oh trust me. I'm not skipping the final part," I say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Ravishing of Renji Takeuchi(Part FINAL)

I jolted awake and quickly sat up.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" I shouted frantically.

Examining myself, my entire left arm was completely wrapped in gauze and a circular bandage was on my left cheek.

"Oh, you're awake now," Granberia said, walking into the room and sitting in a chair directly beside my bed.

"G-Granberia," I stammered.

"You passed out so we brought you to your resort's clinic," she explained.

"Thanks. You really kicked my ass," I snickered.

"You got in some pretty good hits yourself," she giggled.

"Hey, Gran-," she shushed me with a finger before I could finish speaking.

"No more talking," she said softly, her hand on my left cheek.

She leaned in and we kissed. I pulled her on top of me, wincing in the process.

"Don't push yourself now," she advised.

"Don't worry, it barely hurts," I reassured.

We continued to kiss, getting our tongues involved.

Pulling away from the kiss, she pinned me down with her hands on my shoulders, deeply breathing.

"Renji, can you walk okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

"Take me to your room," she said.

"D-Does she intend to…," I thought.

"C-Certainly," I stuttered.

As we walked to my room, she weirdly had my right arm held tightly to her chest with a little bit of her cleavage brushing against it.

"Well, this is it," I said as we walked into my bedroom.

"Pretty sizeable bed. Hey, Renji. I'm going to go behind you and don't turn around until I say so," she said.

"I… can do that," I said.

I could hear the clang of her armor as it hit the ground.

"Turn around, Renji," she said.

Turning around, I was taken aback.

"G-G-Granberia," I stuttered nervously, blushing as I looked at her nude body.

"I've been holding it in since after our fight. My body just gets so hot afterwards and I just can't help myself. Since you're my lover now, you need to give it up for me," she said seductively.

"G-Give up what," I asked.

"Your semen," she said, licking her lips as she walked up to me.

"Your clothes have got to go," she said, tearing my shirt off.

She swiftly tore through the crotch of my pants and underwear with her claws, my hardened dick was now exposed.

She gave me a small push, making me sit down on the side of my bed.

She kneeled before me, getting between my legs.

"Hora, hora. You got even bigger," she said softly and seductively, grabbing me by the shaft and pulling my foreskin back.

"Pl-Please be gen- aahhh," she took me in her mouth without warning.

She seemed like she was in her own little world while she gave me my first blowjob.

"P-Please slow down," my voice quivered, feeling the inevitable about to happen.

She responded by twirling her rough tongue around my member.

"S-Shit," I moaned, cumming in her mouth.

Semen escaped, running down the corners of her mouth.

Pulling me out, she swallowed my load and licked up what was left around her mouth.

While I was still panting, she immediately got up and straddled my lap.

She held my dick in place, about to take me inside her.

"N-Not yet. It's still sensiti-aaahhhh," I moaned as she carelessly penetrated herself on my dick.

"Hoora. How do I feel, Renji?" she whispered lustfully in my ear, throwing her arms around my neck while she rode me.

My heart was pounding and it was difficult trying to breathe normally.

"It's… so hot and tight," I said.

"What is? Hora, hora" she asked with a lustful smirk, wanting me to be specific.

"Y-Your… your pussy is," I muttered.

"Damn right it is," she said, bouncing faster.

It wasn't long before I reached my limit again.

I hugged her tightly.

"Granberia, I'm gonna cum," I called out.

"Shoot it all in me!" she moaned.

Shooting my load, thick semen flowed down my shaft.

Dismounting from my lap, she laid down on my bed.

"Come here, Renji," she said, holding her arms out to me.

I got on top of her, getting in her embrace.

Needing to give myself time to recover, I sucked on her right breast while fondling the left.

Ready to go again, I thrusted back inside her.

She pulled me down, wrestling her tongue with mine as I moved my hips.

"Renji," she called out, about to orgasm.

"Granberia," I groaned back.

Loudly, we came together.

"I love you," I panted heavily.

"I know you do," she said, smiling.

In each other's arms, she fell asleep.

I was about to join her but little did I know that Erubetie wanted some fun of her own.

"No sleeping for you. She's not the only one who needs to be satisfied," Erubetie said, getting on the bed.

She pulled me away from Granberia and held me close, pressing her slimy yet soft breasts against my back.

Almost instantaneously, my dick erected and was much harder than before.

Despite being tired just a moment ago, my body was ready and craving for more sex.

"Oh? Is my poison already in effect?" she questioned.

"E-Erubetie, can't this please wait?" I asked.

"You're not in the position to be asking for anything. Be grateful that I won't be devouring your body for food. So let's have some fun, shall we?" she said.

She split into two Erubeties, Erubetie A still holding me tightly with Erubetie B in front of me.

Sandwiched between the two, Erubetie A gently stroked my dick and the other hovered her lips in front of mine, teasing me.

Everywhere the slime touched made me sensitive to pleasure with a tinge of pain accompanied by it.

Another orgasm quickly crept up on me, shooting semen all over her hand.

"Hora, hora. The well hasn't run dry I see," she said in my ear, a hint of delight in her voice as her clone licked her hand clean.

Erubetie B stood up and from her crotch formed an erect dick with balls.

"Be a good toy and open your mouth. Don't you dare think about biting me," she said, grabbing ahold of my head.

"I-I-I've n-nev-," I stammered.

"Then you're going to learn," she said, stuffing my mouth with her slimy dick.

She fucked my mouth, going balls deep with each thrust.

I found myself getting into it to my surprise.

"There you go! Just enjoy it," she said.

Her grip on my head tightened and before I knew it, she blew her load in my mouth.

The bluish semen-like substance overflowed from my mouth as she withdrew her member.

Erubetie A quickly covered my mouth.

"Swallow it all," she whispered.

I gulped it down like she wanted.

The taste was sickeningly sweet.

Uncovering my mouth, she let me breathe and let go of me completely.

Fusing back into one, she gently pushed me onto my back and straddled me with her hands on my chest.

"Renji. Is there anything you desire from me? " she asked.

"I-I want you to kiss me and hold me close," I said, blushing.

"Then you're not allowed to cum again until I do," she said.

"Y-Yes ma'am," I said.

She gave me a warm smile.

Taking me inside her, we both let out a moan.

"I'll give you pleasure only a Slime can provide," she said, bouncing in my lap.

Her insides began to spin around my dick.

Already, I found myself getting closer to cumming again.

She immediately noticed too.

"You're not going to get what you want at this rate," she said.

"I-I know that," I said.

"Let's see how much longer you can hold out after this," she said.

I started to feel something prod at my urethra and asshole.

Before I could say anything, a thin tendril of slime penetrated my dick and a much thicker tentacle of slime entered my ass simultaneously.

"F-Fuck," I yelped.

My tongue hung out of my mouth as she pounded my ass.

Now deeply inside, the tendril expanded slightly in thickness and started to thrust in and out.

Having my prostate effectively getting hit via my ass and urethra was unbelievable!

Never had I thought such pleasure like this existed or could be reached!

All of this and I was somehow still delaying the inevitable for her.

"You're actually resisting to cum?" she asked, a bit surprised.

"That would disappoint you if I did cum," I said.

"Indeed it would. I'm starting to like you," she said, smirking.

After what felt like forever, she finally reached her peak.

"Renji! Give it to me!" she exclaimed, withdrawing her tentacles of slime from my urethra and ass.

Her pulling out was more than enough to push me completely over the edge.

We both threw our heads back as I came forcefully inside her.

It felt like I was shooting everything I had left.

Laying down on me, we held each other tightly as we kissed, clashing our tongues.

Just like Granberia, Erubetie fell asleep, leaving me lying between the two.

Thinking I was finally free to rest, I began to close my eyes.

I was indeed wrong as a naked Alma Elma showed up, wrapping her tail around my torso as she climbed onto the bed.

She lifted me up in front of her, keeping me suspended in the air.

"Did you forget about me?" she asked.

"Please… let me rest for just a bit," I begged as I weakly squirmed around in her grip.

"No can do! I'm the only one who hasn't been satisfied yet," she said.

Desperately trying to escape her grip, she squeezed me harder causing me to painfully yell.

"It's in your best interest to not wiggle around or I might kill you by mistake trying to keep you still," she advised.

She put her hands on my cheeks and pulled my face closer to her's.

"Renji, maintain eye contact with me or I'll gladly take your life on purpose," she threatened with her cutesy voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am," I said.

"You're going to let this happen," she said, her eyes glowing.

"I'm going to let this happen," I repeated to her.

Not realizing until it was too late, she had tricked me into hypnosis.

My body became calm and submissive to her against my will.

"Good boy! Now I can taste my meal," she said.

The mouth of her tail loomed over my dick, widening out.

Staring at the mouth, lewd fantasies filled my head and drowned out any thought of resistance.

She smiled devilishly.

"Fufu, you're dying to know how it feels, aren't you? Allow me to show you!" she giggled.

Her tail engulfed my dick, causing me to moan.

"That's a really cute moan. Hora, does having your dick slowly eaten feel that good?" she said as her tail relentlessly sucked on my member.

Surprisingly, I managed to break out of her hypnosis.

"I-It's like I'm melting in pleasure… b-but I can't allow myself to give in," I groaned.

"Broken out of my hypnosis I see. It doesn't matter. To resist is pointless. Surrender yourself to pleasure and cum for me," she demanded, her tail orifice tugging on me harder and getting even tighter.

Despite trying to hold it in, I threw my head back in ecstasy as I came profusely.

She withdrew my dick from her tail, its hole oozing with my semen.

"Hora, hora. You came so much. I wonder how much you got left in those balls of yours after that," she chuckled.

"N-No m-more," I plead weakly.

"I'm still not satisfied yet, sweetie. I'll have to milk you for all that you have at this rate," she said.

She put my dick between her boobs.

"Tell me, Renji. Did either of those two titfuck you?" she asked.

"N-No," I answered.

"Then that means it's my pleasure. My titfuck is like no other," she boasted, stroking me with her boobs.

"S-So soft," I muttered.

"Fufufu, your dick is quaking again already! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot your load out! Do it for me, sweetie!" she exclaimed maniacally, stroking faster.

"Aaaahhhh!" I moaned, firing semen on her chest and face.

She quickly took me in her mouth, bobbing her head like crazy.

"Squirt your dick milk out in my mouth too!" she exclaimed eagerly while aggressively pulling on my testicles.

She got her way and I quickly came as she demanded of me.

She swallowed in one gulp.

"Delicious! Quite a mess you made on me," she snickered as she consumed my essence that was left on her body.

Life force dwindling, my body went completely limp.

"Whoops, I think I accidentally killed him. I was having fun too," she said, sounding disappointed.

My body began to shake with my skimpy black devil tail and Shamsiel-like horns sprouting out.

"I-I'm not… dead just yet," I grunted, reviving.

"Oh I see it now. You're just like me and Shamsiel. No wonder you haven't lost all your life force or semen yet. You must only be half incubus since you've gotten tired out a lot," she said.

"S-So what," I said

"It means I don't have to hold back on you anymore," she said, laying me down on my back with her tail still bound around me.

"That was holding back?" I thought.

She mounted me.

"Let's put you to the test. Your half incubus dick versus the pussy of the Succubus Queen! Think you can make me cum before I drain what's left of your life force?" she laughed, taking me inside her.

She squeezed me so tightly, I immediately came inside.

"Came just from me putting it in? That's pretty pathetic. Things aren't looking so good for you right now," she teased, giggling.

For around half an hour, she kept making me cum back to back.

Having lost so much life force, I had accidentally let my guard down and succumbed to the incubus half of me.

"I'm surprised you've managed to last this long. I'm impressed," she complimented.

"Alma Elma," I called out longingly and softly like a child seeking comfort.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, delicately laying a hand on my cheek.

Managing to free my arms, I held them out to her, wanting to be hugged.

"Aww, you want a hug? Come here then!" she said, unwrapping her tail from my body.

I quickly got off my back and threw my arms around her, putting my face in her chest.

"Absolutely adorable," she said, holding me closely to her body in her arms.

I took her left breast in my mouth, sucking on it and picked back up on thrusting.

She let slip a moan.

"Actually trying to get me off now instead of just taking it? Maybe you can turn this around," she giggled.

However, it was all in vain as it was much too late to turn the tables in my favor and she damn well knew that too.

I ended up cumming yet again and my body immediately shut down leaving me immobile due to my now critically low life essence.

"Perhaps I spoke too soon. You're so close but it doesn't matter now. I can tell this is your final time now. Thank you for the fun and semen," she said.

She locked her legs around my body, using them to force me to thrust.

"Now ascend to heaven," she said, making me thrust faster.

Just at the end of the road, she managed to reach an orgasm too.

We came, loudly moaning together.

I coughed up blood as my vision went blank and my body shook violently before going lifeless.

My consciousness was fading quickly.

"You actually made me cum. Shame that it took your death to do it," she panted.

I felt her hand on the back of my head and soon after her lips kissed mine.

She laid me down with her, finally joining the others.

"Good night, Renji," she said.

I could feel her warm smile.

Not long after, my conscious state ceased.

I thought I actually died so I was really surprised and relieved to wake up in the morning.

Guess I got lucky thanks to my being half incubus.

Though I found myself in another predicament which was realizing my lower half was engulfed by Alma Elma's tail, being slowly devoured.

"This is really bad," I whispered, trying not to wake none of them up.

Attempting to free myself, pleasure washed over me which made escape difficult.

A part of me just wanted to let it happen with how good it strangely felt but I resisted against it.

Alma Elma woke up, slowly opening her eyes.

"Oh, you're alive. At least that means you'll be a lively morning snack for me," she yawned.

"I survived from last night and made you cum. Can't my life be spared?" I asked.

"Hmmm… nope," she said.

To my luck, Granberia woke up and saw what was happening.

"What do you think you're doing?" Granberia asked angrily.

"I'm eating him of course," Alma Elma said.

"Which isn't really fair in my opinion," I said.

"Food doesn't have a place to speak in this conversation," she said, pushing me deeper inside her tail.

I was now completely engulfed having to hold my breath as the slimy warmth of her tail convulsed around me.

"I believe we talked about this. I asked that neither of you would kill or eat him," Granberia said.

"I don't recall ever agreeing to that. I only acknowledged it," Alma Elma chuckled.

"Let him go," Granberia said, trying to pull me out.

"Careful. Do you want to risk ripping him in half?" Alma Elma asked.

Granberia stopped her rescue attempt and bit the bullet.

"What will it take for you to not eat him?" Granberia questioned.

"Really stretching this out, huh? Go ahead and tell her what it is," Erubetie yawned.

"I'll let Renji go on the condition that he's ours too not just yours," Alma Elma said.

"Let him make that decision then. I'm not gonna decide for him," Granberia said.

"Very well," Alma Elma said, allowing me to poke my head out.

I breathed heavily.

"Do you accept the terms I brought up?" she asked me.

"Of course I do!" I shouted.

"Then that settles it," Erubetie said.

Alma Elma released me from her tail, spitting me out on the ground.

Felt like I was being birthed.

"I knew he would say yes but I kinda wanted him to say no," Alma Elma said.

Covered in digestive juices, Granberia took me to my bathroom to take a shower.

Warm water rushing down our bodies, she laid against me.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she questioned.

"Whatever the cost it takes to be with you, I'll gladly do it," I said.

"How sweet of you! I respect your tenacity and passion as a fighter," she said, kissing me.

"And as a lover," she said softly, blushing as she looked me in the eye.

I rested my hands on her ass while she threw her arms around my neck, continuing to kiss.

After showering, I made them all breakfast mostly because Alma Elma threatened me to do so.

"These pancakes are surprisingly delicious!" Alma Elma exclaimed.

"Not to mention that these scrambled eggs are to die for!" Granberia said.

"T-Thanks but I don't think it's that impressive," I said shyly, blushing.

They both looked at Erubetie wanting her to say something.

"It's pretty good," Erubetie said, blushing.

"To think that I was going to eat you initially. That would've been quite the mistake to make," Alma Elma said.

"Oh Renji. I forgot I brought these with me. Wanna try one?" Granberia asked, holding some kind of ball shaped food in my face.

"What's that?" I questioned.

"It's an Ama Ama Dango. It's just a sweet treat from our world that's topped with honey," she explained.

"I guess I'll try it," I said.

She put it in my mouth.

"That's really amazing!" I exclaimed, feeling the flavor explode in my mouth.

She shoved two of her fingers in my mouth.

"Gotta get that extra honey off of my fingers too," she said seductively as I sucked on her fingers.

Taking them out, I panted heavily.

"Granberia, I don't recommend doing that stuff in front of us unless we're about to fuck him again. Is that the case?" Alma Elma said, licking her lips.

"No it's not," Granberia said.

"Pretty sure I would actually die if we did. I haven't fully recovered yet," I chuckled nervously.

After breakfast, we went to the main entrance of the resort because Alice was ready to leave.

"This was an interesting little thing to do. Quite luxurious and the food was just phenomenal. I'll have to come back again sometime soon," Alice complimented.

"I greatly appreciate your kind words, Monster Lord Alice!" I exclaimed, bowing my head to her.

"So did my Heavenly Knights get all they wanted out of this?" she asks.

"All that and more," they answered together, fixating their eyes on me.

"Excellent to hear! Now let's go home," Alice said.

"It was nice to see you again, Renji. Even though we didn't get to really talk this time around, at least you managed to survive this," Luka said, shaking hands with me.

"The feeling's mutual. Things should be much better in future instances hopefully," I said.

Alice and Luka started taking their leave.

"You can come with us if you want to y'know," Alma Elma whispered in my ear.

"Even if I wanted to, there's no one here to run the resort so I'll have to respectfully decline," I said.

"Suit yourself, sweetie," she said, giving me a brief kiss on the lips before waving and leaving.

Erubetie gave me a peck on the cheek to tease me so I grabbed her waist and pulled her close, slamming my lips against hers.

I even slipped my tongue in just for fun.

Pulling away, she blushed and panted, not expecting me to do that.

"See you later, Erubetie," I whispered.

"B-Bye, R-Renji," Erubetie stuttered, quickly joining Alma Elma.

I chuckled to myself, impressed that I could even break her.

Finally, it was Granberia's turn.

We hugged each other, foreheads touching.

"Gonna miss you, Granberia," I said.

"Gonna miss you too, Renji," she said.

We kissed, long enough for Alice to call it out.

"Please hurry it up or we'll leave you here," Alice said, standing at the gate with the others.

"Gotta go now. I'll come back as soon as possible and we can spend a much longer time together," Granberia said.

"I'd like that a lot. Be seeing you," I said.

We waved goodbye and she took off, trying to catch up to the others.

"Boy, this was certainly wild. Think I can break my one year of no smoking for this," I said to myself, pulling out a cigarette and getting ready to light it.

Almost as if Granberia could sense it, she turned around and ran back up to me, taking the cigarette from my mouth.

"I don't find smoking very attractive, darling. So could you please avoid doing it? For me?" she asked, hand on my cheek.

It was impossible to say no.

"Anything for you, my honey dragon," I said, putting the lighter away.

That's what led to my second year of no smoking.

"Be a good boy while I'm gone," she teased, smiling.

"I-I will," I stammered.

Flashback finally completed!

"And that's the story!" I say, concluding the tale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Real Show Is Starting

Shamsiel and Granberia clap but Taiga has a mixture of many emotions happening on her face at once.

"Something wrong, Taiga?" I ask.

"It's really sweet and all but did you really have to be so detailed about the sex?" Taiga questions.

"He completely omitted the morning sex that _did_ happen. I think he was just trying to hurry it along for you so you're lucky he even skipped past that," Granberia says.

"Besides, you're gonna be dealing with a lot more weird things here on a daily basis so I figured it'd be better to break you in now to build up your tolerance," I explain.

"Also you mentioned being half incubus and that you have horns and a tail but I'm not seeing it," Taiga points out.

Shit! Did I accidentally reveal that?!

Shamsiel's giving me the side eye which means I definitely did.

Curse you grandfather for sealing this demon inside me!

"Y-Yes, I'm half human and half incubus. I prevent my horns and tail from appearing on my body," I say shyly.

"May I see it just once?" Taiga asks.

I hesitantly stand up and remove my fedora.

Yokūbo, wake the hell up!

He yawns.

You need me to do something for you again, Renji?

Can't I get a greeting first before you start demanding things?

Don't start this shit again, Yokūbo!

Just manifest yourself on my body.

Fine sheesh!

Taiga gasps in awe as my horns and tail emerge.

"That's so cool!" she exclaims.

"Y-You actually like it?" I ask.

"Yeah! I don't see why you would hide it," she answers.

You can go back to sleep now.

Aye aye, captain.

"There's a lot of personal business there is why. You don't need to worry about it," I say, putting my hat back on as my horns and tail go away.

"That's understandable. Hey Granberia, I have a question for you," she says.

"Shoot," Granberia says.

"Did you think Renji was actually female when you first saw him?" Taiga questions.

"Yeah, I did think that at first until he spoke despite Shamsiel telling me otherwise," Granberia says.

"H-Hey," I say.

"It's actually been a common problem of his for years now. He's even had guys hit on him before by accident though some were still definitely interested or even moreso despite the revelation," Shamsiel explains, snickering.

"And here I thought it was just me," Taiga says.

"I-I-I can't help that I look like a chick," I stammer.

"And that's okay because you're super cute!" Shamsiel says, pinching and pulling on my cheek.

"And that's just nothing but the truth!" Granberia says, joining in on the pinching.

"Q-Quit it, you two!" I exclaim.

They all laugh at my expense.

"Now that that's over, could you please give me the mug if you're done with it, Taiga?" I ask.

"Oh, sure thing!" Taiga says, handing it to me.

Picking up my mug, I notice it's completely empty.

"Shamsiel and Granberia! You two drank all of my tea!" I exclaim.

"You have only yourself to blame for making us share a mug with you," Shamsiel says.

"She's not wrong you know," Granberia says.

I hate it when they're right.

"Tch, damn it. Anyway, I'll be taking this cart back to the staff lounge. Taiga, your job starts now," I say as I load up the cart.

"On it, Boss," Taiga says.

"Granberia, here is my key so you can go unpack," I say, throwing it to her.

"Thank you, Renji," Granberia says.

"What about me, Renji?" Shamsiel asks.

"Don't go harassing people or doing wild shit. I'll throw you off the premises again if you do," I warn.

"Teehee, I'll try to behave myself," she giggles.

Leaving my office, I whistle to myself as I walk through the hallways.

Coming back into the staff lounge, I see a little girl standing on a stepladder and trying to get into the cabinets.

She's at it again.

"What are you doing in here again, miss Degurechaff? You did this last year," I ask.

"I want some coffee of course," she says.

"I've told you many times there's coffee in the cafeteria," I say politely.

"But the good stuff is in here. Let me have some," she says, putting on her child voice.

Here she goes.

"That won't work on me this time little lady," I say.

"Pleeease? You don't wanna make a little girl cry, Renji?" she begs, giving me her puppy eyes while quivering her lips.

Damn it!

No matter how hard I try, she's just far too cute to resist against.

"What was I thinking? I can't ever say no to you!" I say, feeling guilty.

I end up making her coffee and giving her croissants and chocolate bars.

"How sweet of you to do all of this!" she says.

Before giving her the platter with all the stuff on it, I get on my knees.

"You gotta give me a hug firrrst," I say excitedly, holding my arms out.

"And here I thought you would forget this time," she sighs, returning to her normal voice.

"I'll never forget and you know that," I chuckle.

"Fine, here's your stupid hug," she says, hugging me.

I would pick her up and spin around but I know she would kick my ass if I did.

"Thank you, Tanya!" I say happily, letting her go.

"May I have the platter now?" she asks.

"Certainly," I answer, taking it off the counter and giving it to her.

"Thank you, Renji. I greatly appreciate it," she says.

"You're welcome! Off you go now," I say.

And just like that, she leaves.

Ever since she found out that the staff lounge has better coffee than the cafeteria stuff, she ends up coming in here frequently.

I'll shamelessly admit that the interaction that just happened occurs almost every time I manage to catch her in here.

Things are starting to get into full swing now.

The real show has begun once again.

It's time for me to start running this resort!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Requests

First things first.

"Kosame! Hayate!" I call out.

They spring into position before me having seemingly appeared from out of nowhere.

I'm not gonna even ask how.

"You summoned us, Mr. Takeuchi?" They question.

"If you two would, please ensure the guests are getting settled in nicely as well as making sure we don't have anyone trying to sneak on the premises," I say.

"As you wish," they say.

I notice Kosame is fiddling with her fingers.

"Is there something you want to say, Kosame?" I ask.

"O-Oh, I was just wondering if I could… maybe get off of work early today," she says.

"You realize you get off in an hour, right?" I point out.

"I should've known you would try this," Hayate sighs.

"My girlfriend Kirie is here as you both know and I just wanna go hang with her as soon as possible," she explains, blushing heavily.

Girlfriend might be more than a bit of a stretch if Kirie heard her say that but that's just typical Kosame behavior.

"If you can do the tasks I gave you along with doing Hayate's share within thirty minutes, you're free to go. Deal?" I offer.

"W-Wait, Takeuchi! You're actually going to entertain her nonsense?!" He says, taken aback.

"Only thirty minutes?! I can totally do that! Here I come, my sweet Kirie!" She yells enthusiastically, running out of the room and speeding down the hallway.

"There she goes," he says.

"Now just because she's taking care of your work too doesn't mean you're off the hook," I say, looking at him.

"I figured as much," he says.

"How is Ms. Fukuyama if you mind my asking?" I say.

"Lisa's practicing her black magic as usual so I guess you could say she's being her normal self," he says.

"That's good to hear. It's always in my best interest that my staff and their loved ones as well as the guests are satisfied here otherwise this establishment could very easily burn to the ground. That being said, Kosame wanted to get cut loose early so surely you have something you want as well," I say, going over to the snack cart and helping myself to a snack cake.

"Since you already know then I'll just go ahead and be upfront," his voice gets serious.

Hayate immediately drops to his hands and knees.

"Please romance Lisa Fukuyama! I beg of you!" He pleads.

Taken aback, I choke on my snack cake, coughing while hitting my fist against my chest to help get it down.

"S-Say what now?! You want me to get her affection?!" I inquire, shocked.

"Her infatuation with that Yukinari boy has led to many chaotic messes back on our world as you know so if she were to set her sights on someone else, all of that would end! It shouldn't be a problem, right? Since we're in your world, she's nineteen because of how time works here," he explains, standing back up.

That technically makes her older than me.

My human age is seventeen but if we take my incubus half into account because of Yokūbo being sealed in me, that makes me centuries old.

I can't even use age as an excuse to get out of this!

This sucks so much!

"Why does it gotta be me though?!" I shout.

"Because you share similar interests with her! If you say you don't know magic, you're lying! You said it yourself that it's in your best interest that we are satisfied, did you not?" He says.

Damn it!

"Fine, I'll do it but you can't ask anything else from me for the rest of this month," I yield to his request.

"Thank you. I am very grateful for your compliance," he says.

"Whatever, just go make yourself productive doing… something," I say, annoyed.

"Certainly," he pushes up his glasses and leaves the room.

Let's get this shit over with.

Walking out of the staff lounge, I immediately feel the eyes of someone staring at me as I walk down the hall.

That has to be her but if I acknowledge her, she'll start bugging me again just like last year!

She's following directly behind me too!

A couple minutes pass and the pressure is quickly getting to me.

Why does she stalk me every time?

I can't take it anymore!

"Please stop stalking me, Ms. Nanami!" I exclaim, turning around.

"How else am I supposed to get your attention when you act like I'm not here? Also, I told you to please call me by my first name," Chiaki says.

"What do you want, Chiaki?" I sigh.

"Has the arcade been built yet?" She questions.

"I-It's still in progress," I answer.

It's never been in progress.

"You said that last year," she points out.

Shit! She actually remembered?!

"These things take time," I justify, sweating bullets.

"Can't you whip it up instantly with magic or something?" She inquires.

That would be a waste of construction magic with the already limited resources I got!

I would even have to answer to my investors which is a situation I don't even want.

Last year's investor dinner was a goddamn shitshow because of Shamsiel's stunt!

"Okay, Chiaki. If you do a small favor for me, I promise that arcade will be built as quickly as it can be," I say.

"Really? What is it?" She asks, excitement in her voice.

I lay my hands on her cheeks.

"Repeat my words and don't break eye contact," I instruct.

"Okay," she nods.

"I will stop asking Renji about the arcade," I command, using hypnosis on her.

"I will stop asking Renji about the arcade," she repeats, her eyes turning red.

Success!

"I will return to my room and play videogames after Renji snaps his fingers," I say.

"I will return to my room and play videogames after Renji snaps his fingers," she says.

Taking my hands off her cheeks, I snap my fingers to free her from the trance, her eyes going back to normal.

That should do it.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go back to playing games. See you later, Renji," she waves goodbye.

"You do that. Bye, Chiaki," I smile happily, waving back.

Walking away, she rounds the corner.

Now back to what I was doi-

Chiaki pops her head out from around the corner.

"Forgot something?" I nervously adjust my tie.

"Don't forget to build that arcade, okay?" She chuckles.

WHAT?! HOW?!

"I-I won't," I say.

"Whatever you just did, it didn't work or at least not the way you wanted it to. My stats and level are maxed out. I'm not the Ultimate Gamer for no reason," she informs.

Fuck!

"D-Duly noted," I say, giving a thumbs up.

Smirking, she gives me a thumbs up back and heads back to her room.

So Ultimate Talents actually have relevance to supernatural degrees in my world?!

That makes me glad that I'm on the Danganronpa world's good side.

I pray there is never a day where I piss off Junko.

With that over, time to go address Hayate's request with Lisa Fukuyama.

As much as I'd rather have some other unfortunate soul do it.


End file.
